


Dark Reign: Dark Decadence

by BuffShipper



Series: Dark Reign [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mustafar (Star Wars), Orgy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Throne Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, double fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Following the events of "Dark Reign," General Phasma travels to the Fortress Ren on Mustafar to answer the summons of the Empress Kira Ren.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma/Kylo Ren/Rey, Phasma/Rey, Rey/Kylo Ren/Phasma/Knights of Ren, Rey/Phasma/Knights of Ren
Series: Dark Reign [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918798
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Dark Reign: Dark Decadence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter also featured in "Phasma Orgasma."

**Mustafar.**

General Phasma's dropship entered the red-tinged atmosphere of Mustafar and over the smoky iron trees to Fortress Ren, the capital of the Galactic Order.

The enormous obsidian castle had once belonged to Emperor Kylo Ren's grandfather, Darth Vader, but after his majesty had overthrown the former Supreme Leader Snoke, he set out to eradicate the Resistance and conquer the rest of the galaxy with Empress Kira Ren, the former Rey of Jakku, at his side.

One by one, planets fell to the Order, and the loyal Phasma rose up the ranks, eventually becoming a general. She could only wonder what the Emperor and Empress had in store for her.

Upon arriving on Mustafar, the pair quickly purged Mustafar of its filthy Alazmat cultists, and set to work restoring the Fortress to its former glory.

"General Phasma," greeted the Empress as Phasma entered the Throne Room.

Phasma knelt to a knee, head bowed in submission. "Your Majesty."

Kira rose from her obsidian throne. She strode down the steps before her subject.

"Rise," she commanded.

Phasma rose, standing head and shoulders above her Empress. The Empress smiled and circled her, eyeing her up and down.

"Take off your helmet," Kira ordered. "I wish to see your face."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Phasma replied, taking off her helmet.

Kira reached up and stroked Phasma's face. Phasma flinched involuntarily to being touched.

"Do you fear me, General?" Kira asked.

"You are Her Majesty Empress Kira Ren of the Galactic Order. My life is in your hands, for you to dispose of as you see fit," Phasma replied.

"I know who I am," snapped Kira. "I asked do you fear me?"

"I have no need for fear. Fear is what we inflict on those who do not submit to the Galactic Order," Phasma answered.

"You shrink from my touch," Kira questioned. "Do I disgust you, General?"

"N-no, Your Majesty. I-I am not worthy of your touch," Phasma breathed.

"Strip your armor," Kira ordered.

"Your Majesty?" Phasma questioned, incredulous.

"I will not ask a second time, _General_ ," Kira warned.

Phasma nodded and stripped off the chromium armor from her tall, lean body, leaving on only the black undersuit.

Kira laughed. "Silly me! I should have been more specific. Remove everything. Now."

Phasma was confused, but nevertheless stripped off the black undersuit and stood nude before her Empress.

"Hmm..." Kira once more circled the General, examining Phasma's taut muscularity and feminine curves.

Phasma held her breath as the Empress reached out and ran her fingertips down her sternum and down her abdominals. A shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps raced across her flesh.

"As I imagined," Kira breathed, reaching up to Phasma's breasts, palming them and pinching the nipples between her fingers. "Strong. Powerful."

"What do you feel now, General Phasma?" Kira asked, her hand once again trailing down Phasma's core and to her moistening cunt.

"Your Majesty," gasped Phasma as Kira palmed her heat, pinching the lips between her fingers, entering her with a deft finger.

"You're wet for me, General Phasma," purred Kira. "Does my touch arouse you?"

"Y-yes," replied Phasma as Kira massaged her heat.

"Get down on your knees then, General," ordered Kira.

Phasma whimpered as Kira withdrew her fingers but nevertheless did as she was ordered.

"Do you like how you taste, General Phasma?" Kira asked Phasma as she stuck her juice-covered fingers in Phasma's mouth.

"Hmm..." Phasma purred as she sucked herself off of Kira's fingers.

"Would you like to taste me?"

"More than anything, Your Majesty," Phasma replied.

"Disrobe me then," Kira ordered, and Phasma did.

Phasma had never seen anything so beautiful, save for the Emperor himself. Soft, milky white skin. A petite, athletic body, but with feminine curves--small pert breasts and a round, firm ass. Phasma couldn't believe she was blessed enough to witness her Empress in all her nude glory.

Kira spread her hairless pussy lips apart for Phasma, revealing the succulent pink for Phasma. Kira nodded, and Phasma pressed her lips to her heat, savoring its heady taste.

Phasma dipped her tongue into her folds, pushing as deep as she could. Kira closed her eyes in contentment and pushed Phasma's face into her pussy, wiping her cunt on Phasma's sucking lips.

"I knew I had made the right decision in keeping you alive all this time, General," Kira purred, stroking Phasma's short hair. "Your skill of the tongue is second only to your skill on the battlefield..."

"Thank you, my Empress..." Phasma murmured.

Kira held out her hand and the lightsaber that was resting on the armrest of her throne sailed into her open hand.

A flash of fear crossed Phasma's face. Many a soul had fallen victim to the Empress' crimson blade.

Kira ignited the blade and rested it beside Phasma's face. "My lightsaber...A source of pleasure on the battlefield--"

Kira deactivated it. "--And off. Turn around. Let me see your ass."

Phasma sunk to her hands faced her rear to the Empress.

"Spread your ass for me," Kira ordered. Phasma complied, resting her face and upper chest on the cold floor while she spread herself wide for the Empress.

"Oh...absolutely gorgeous, General..." Kira murmured. "The Emperor and I have spoken about taking on a _pet_ to do with what we please...you would serve the _position_ very well, I think..."

Phasma dared not speak. Kira sunk to her knees, setting down the lightsaber to knead apart Phasma's asscheeks, spreading apart and manipulating her moist pussy lips in cool appraisal. 

Kira once again picked up the saber and pressed the cold durasteel the opening of Phasma's quivering cunt. "I think a quality test is an order...yes..."

With that Kira, pushed the hilt of the saber deep into Phasma's heat and tucked her mouth right in between Phasma's ample asscheeks, tonguing at her hole.

"Delicious," Kira purred, swirling her tongue deep in Phasma's asshole. Satisfied by her taste, Kira spat into her hole and inserted a couple fingers into it, now testing its elasticity.

"Smooth...smooth," praised Kira, oscillating the fingers inside Phasma's hole as she pumped the saber in her cunt. "Your pussy and ass are no doubt experienced, yes?"

"Yes, my Empress," moaned Phasma as Kira tested her holes.

"Very good...perhaps something a little larger than a couple fingers and a phallus is an order, yes?" Kira pondered, withdrawing the lightsaber and licking the hilt. 

"My Empress...?" Phasma whimpered nervously.

"Hush, General," Kira cooed, setting aside the lightsaber. "Keep your ass spread for me..."

Kira then dipped a couple of deft fingers inside Phasma's quivering pussy, then three and four, knifing her slit to the knuckle.

Phasma moaned and then squealed as her Empress coned her hand and plunged her fist into her womb, wearing her like a glove.

"So accommodating!" Kira marvelled, oscillating her fist slightly inside Phasma. She spit again in Phasma's winking asshole and once more inserted a couple of fingers.

"Let's see if your asshole has the same elasticity, hmmm...?" Kira grinned.

With her fist still inside Phasma's pussy, Kira slid another finger inside her ass, and then a fourth once the third had been accommodated.

"Like a lightsaber blade through warm flesh, my general!" Kira giggled as her fingers disappeared into Phasma's anus. "I bet can take my entire fist inside your asshole, too can't you?"

"Anything, My Empress," moaned Phasma. "My asshole is yours...all yours..."

"Not just mine, General..." Kira murmured, punching her fist deeper inside Phasma's cunt. She coned the hand inside Phasma's ass. "But the Emperor's too!"

"OHH MY QUEEN! MY EMPRESS!" screamed Phasma as Kira took her holes to her forearms, pressing Phasma's hips to the ground. "MY EMPRESS!!!"

Kira fisted her holes like a street fighter, her shoulders dancing along her back as Phasma writhed and shook in an seizure-like orgasm.

A puddle of Phasma's cum leaked around Kira's knees as the Empress withdrew her arms from her convulsing general's holes with a squelch and a pop.

Kira licked Phasma's juices off her hands squatted down to rub her clit with the cocktail of fluid. Phasma weakly crawled to her Empress' cunt and lapped at her folds.

Within moments, Phasma was rewarded with her Empress' spray into her mouth, her face and the floor.

Kira nodded in approval as her general cleaned their spray from the polished black floors, lapping the liquid up like a thirsty dog. 

Tauntingly, she let loose a stream of urine into Phasma's hair and face, and much to Kira's delight, Phasma lapped that up, too, crawling to Kira's pussy to lap up the last drops of liquid that dribbled out of her.

"Yes..." Kira purred as she stroked Phasma's soaked hair affectionately. "Yes...you would make an _excellent_ pet for the Emperor and I..."

"I would love nothing more, My Empress," Phasma groveled, bowing before her like she was in prayer.

"Very well," smiled Kira. "The Emperor and his Knights have been watching closely...he is eager to play with his new pet..."

With a gesture from Kira, a chamber opened, and the Emperor Kylo Ren and his six Knights approached.

Kira stood and embraced him, kissing his metallic helmet.

"She is magnificent," Kylo praised in his velvety deep voice.

"And she is yours," Kira purred.

Kylo nodded and approached the eagerly waiting Phasma with his Knights. 

He smiled under his helmet. "She is _our's_."


End file.
